A content delivery network (CDN) is generally a distributed system of components containing copies of data files, including personal media files, placed at various points in a network so as to maximize bandwidth for access to the data files from clients throughout the network. To avoid congestion at a central server, a user can access a copy of the data from an edge server near to the user, as opposed to all users accessing the same central server. CDNs typically rely on file names of content to cache data and propagate the data to the edge servers. However, identical copies of personal media are sometimes uploaded to the CDN with different file names. Thus, servers within the CDNs may store multiple copies of identical files.